SUPERNATURAL HORRORS ORIGINAL
by fantasybookfan1289
Summary: The journey of a girl named Ava who will grow to be very like able. There is also a second book in the making. Also the 100th, 1000th, and 10,000th readers will get autographed versions BUT only if you give me your info AND contact me on Facebook my username is Jacksepticeye Mcloughlin and please leave a review if you get at least halfway through it would be greatly appreciated:)


SUPERNATURAL HORRORS BY MARK BLAKE MOWERY

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

Prologue:

October 30, 2012

It was a dark and very windy night in Pontiac, Illinois our characters a brother sister and cousin are walking down a dark very long road. Suddenly a very shady character comes out of the shadows and pulls a gun. Ava: "Big brother I'm scared" Austin:" Don't be we'll protect you just stay behind us and you'll get away" Ava:" NO I WON'T YOU ARE'NT SACRIFICING YOURSELVES FOR ME!" Austin: "YOU'RE LISTENING TO ME AVA YOU'RE ONLY 6 AVA NOW GET BEHIND US" Samuel: "Ava please just get behind us" Ava: "WHY!?" Dean "BECAUSE WE SAID SO LITTLE GIRL!" _Ava_ _looks up at Dean_ "Who are you?" Dean "That's a story for another time little girl" Ava: "But you can tell me now" D.W. "Just let us get you all out of here first" Samuel: "US?!" Sam "Hey I'm his brother now get away and we'll deal with this" _Ava_ _hops up and down_ "I WANNA HELP!" Sam "NO" Dean "Sammy let her help if those guys over there say she can" _Ava goes to Austin and Samuel and hops up and down_ "Can I please help them? " _Samuel and Austin_ _whisper to Ava_ "Now listen very carefully ava you do what they say no buts Ava "But-" Samuel and Austin "No buts Ava do what they say and no disagreeing an- _huge booms vibrate all the ground in a 20 mile radius_ Ava "I'm going up" _runs up Austin_ _yanks her into his arms_ _Ava_ _screams and kicks_ "LET ME DOWN!" Austin "No it's to dangerous ava" _Sam Runs down the stairs_ "GIVE ME AVA" _Austin and Samuel simultaneously_ "why?" Sam "Because she needs to…DIE" _Ava screams and runs_ _Sam uses powers to stop Ava from moving and she gets stabbed in the back to where the knife point sticks out_ Ava "RUN GUYS THEY'R _starts choking on blood_ _Bobby walks in and starts chanting Sam and Dean have the demons possessing them exercised_ Sam "Where's Ava?" _Ava continues choking on blood_ _Sam runs over to Ava_ "Are you ok? "Ava "I need hel-" _coughs up blood_ Sam "Let's get her to a hosp-" _Castiel appears and touches Ava's back and heals her_ _Ava_ screams ridiculously _loud and Sam covers Ava's mouth and pinches her nose to make her pass out_ Sam "Ok what now guys?" Austin "Let's make her comfortable and then we'll go from there" Castiel "How is the girl Dean?" Dean W. "well "the girl" has a name and it's Ava and she will live, thank you Castiel. Castiel "Good I wasn't sure she'd live because she is so young that I could've killed her just by touching her with my fingertips" _Ava speaks very weakly_ "I could've died?" Sam "Shush Ava don't hurt yourself but yes you could've died"

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 1: Getting Abducted**

Halloween morning 4 AM

Ava _wakes up and walks upstairs_ Dean W. "What're you doing up Ava go back downstairs and get some sleep" _Ava speaks very weakly_ "I want to watch tv though" _gives Dean W puppy dog eyes_ Dean W. "Ok fine… you want to climb on my lap?" Ava _in an excited hushed whisper_ "Yes yes I do thank you". _hops on his lap_

 _5 hours later_

Sam "What's going on here?" Dean W. "Wh Ava's just watching tv" Sam _chuckles_ "Asleep?" Dean W. "Well she was watching tv". Sam "What I think it's cute" Dean W. "Well I guess it's kind of cute" _Ava screams loudly sits up and starts crying_ Dean W. _holds Ava and rocks her back and forth_ "Shhhh shhh it's okay it was just a bad d-Ava "No I saw us all there and it wasn't a dream I could tell it was showing me the future"….. Dean W. "That's not good" Ava "That's why I woke up crying and screaming" Dean W. "So you want to know my last name Ava?" Ava "Yes I do" Dean W. "Have you heard of the great hunter john Winchester?" Ava "yes" Dean W. "Ok so he's my dad" _Ava gasps Dean chuckles_ Ava "So you're the greatest hunter now?" Dean "Besides good old Bobby Singer here yeah" Ava "I'm sorry I'll go to bed now" Dean "You want to go to bed?" Ava "I don't have to?" Dean "You can watch tv again" Ava "Ok thank you you're the most awesome man I know" Dean "Thank you" Ava "You're welcome, so what's our next move?" Dean" your next move is to rest" Ava "But- _loud screeching noises cause everyone to cover their ears_ mystery demon "hello Dean" Dean "Crowley" _dean starts to move towards his weapons_ Crowley "Stop right there or precious little Ava gets hurt" _Dean stops moving_ "Leave Ava out of this Crowley" Crowley "Oops" _Ava goes flying across the room and through a wall_ Dean "AVA! I thought I told you to leave her out of this Crowley" Crowley "Here I'll help you get her up in fact I'll send some of my workers to do it" _Ava's scream echoes from somewhere far away_ Dean "Ava! Can you hear me?!" Crowley" She can't hear you in fact she should be almost ready by now" Sam "What are you talking about Crowley?" Crowley "Lilith has been the one causing demons to rise for the past year now she should be about to rise herself" Dean "Is Ava going to be unharmed?" Crowley "Ugh! Stop saying her name!" Dean "Only if you promise she won't be harmed" Crowley "Ugh! Fine I promise she won't be harmed" MEANWHILE…. Ava" Wh… where am i?" _gets stabbed in arm and screams really loudly meanwhile at Bobby's_ … Dean " WHAT THE HELL Crowley you said she wouldn't be harmed" Crowley" I gave the order not to touch her"

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 2: Coming Back Alive**

Halloween night 9:30 PM

Ava "Hey guys did you miss me? Dean "who are you?" Ava "It's me Ava dean" Dean "How? When?" Ava "I don't know I just woke up right outside this house just do your testing if you don't believe me" ….After a lot of testing…Ava "See? It's me Dean" _Dean picks Ava up and hugs her_ Ava"…..oh holy crap Dean ease up ok?" Dean "sorry Ava" Ava "it's ok so what's our next- _she gets shot in the back and screams really loudly then passes out_ Raphael "Where is he? Where is Castiel? I want an answer and if I don't get it this girl…. Oh my bad Ava dies, now where is Castiel?" Castiel" Here I am and now I'm gone" _Castiel kills Raphael then touches Ava_ "I'm too late I can't do anything to help her I'm sorry" Ava _speaks weakly_ "Remember me and make sure I didn't die for nothing" Dean "Ava you're not dying today" _They wrap Ava's wound up_ "We just have to wait and see if she pulls through". 2 days later Bobby "Dean forget it we have to bury her she isn't pulling through from this" _Ava starts flailing around uncontrollably_ Dean "Ava come on you can do it I (voice breaks) believe in you. 2 hours later. _Ava wakes up screaming and crying Dean runs to her scoops her starts rocking her back and forth_ Dean "I knew you could do it" "GUYS come quick" _Ava leans her face into Dean's shoulder and starts sobbing_ Sam "Oh my god she did it". _Ava takes her face away from Dean's shoulder and smiles_ "Hey Sammy did you miss me?" _Dean chuckles_ Sam "Please don't call me that but yeah I did" Ava" I missed all of you as well it's great to be awake again" Dean "Well you can't afford to get hurt again so wherever you go two of us will go with you to make sure you don't get hurt again" _a girl screams from far away Ava jumps up quickly_ Ava "What are you waiting for? Let's go" Dean "Uh Ava this uh isn't easy for me to say but uh I think she's going to be one of those we can't save" _Ava sits back down_ "Ok I understand but don't we have to make the place demon proof before- Crowley "Before I got here?" Dean "Maybe why did you want us to say that?" Crowley "Actually believe it or not I didn't" Dean "Good because that would have warned you" Crowley "Huh what are you talking about?" Dean "Devil's trap, have fun here while we go do some important stuff" Crowley" That little girl what's her name again oh right Ava well she's going to suffer now because of your actions" Ava "Oh really are you sure about that?" _Ava stabs him in the back_ Crowley" Ha-ha what was that supposed to do?" Ava "Oh just wait, in 3…2…1….. and have fun" * _Crowley screams loudly while Ava takes the knife out of Crowley's back_ Ava "Have fun bye-bye now"

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 3: Putting Down Some Devil's Traps**

November 1, 2012

Dean "Nice job back there Ava" _Dean and Ava high five_ Ava "Well we still have a lot of work to do" Dean "As usual Ava's right let's get to work" Lilith: "Without me?" _Sam tries to stab her in the back but Lilith turns around and stops him_ "Really Sam I'm disappointed in you" _Dean stabs her in the back_ Ava "Really? We could've kept her and gotten answers out of her" Dean "Like we could've kept Lilith in check long enough for us to get the information we needed" Ava "We might've been able to but yeah your probably right" Dean "Ok we need to hurry and finish our work" Ava "Hey Austin, Samuel" Austin and Samuel yeah Ava?" Ava "Go with Sam or Bobby and help out anyway you can I'll go with Dean" Dean "Ava let's go" Ava" What are we going to do Dean?" Dean" We are going to put down some Devil's traps" Ava "Ok I'll take the rooms on the left" Dean "Ok but be careful Ava if you got hurt well you can just say that whoever crosses my path won't feel too good when I'm done with them" Ava "Ok we meet at the top of the staircase when we're done" 30 mins later Dean "Ok you finished Ava?" Ava "Almost and…..done" Dean "Okay let's go downstairs" Sam "Dean! Hey Dean!" Dean "What Sam what?" Sam "Bobby found something weird" _Ava runs ahead of everyone else_ Ava "Oh no this can't be happening" Dean "Ava what's wrong?" Ava "You remember when I told you my dreams told me the future?" Dean "Yeah what about it?" Ava "Well if I remember correctly EVERYBODY HIT THE GROUND! _bullet holes pepper the ground where they were standing not even 5 seconds earlier_ Bobby, Sam, Dean "Thank you Ava" Ava "Don't thank me it's what you guys would do if you were in my position, now let's get back to the house" _Dean pulls Ava aside_ Dean "Have your dreams been getting more intense?" Ava "How did you know?" Dean "Well your dream couldn't have told you exactly where the bullets would've hit if your dreams hadn't got more intense" Ava "Can we talk about this later?" Dean "Of course whenever you're ready come to me and we can talk about your intense dreams"

 **Chapter 4: Meeting a Shapeshifter**

November 3, 2012

Sam "Aw she looks so cute huddled at your side" Dean "Sammy she was cold so she wanted to crawl under the covers with me" Sam "Ok well get ready to go" Ava "Huh what's going on?" Dean "Me and Sammy were getting ready to leave" Ava "Can I come wait never mind" Dean "No you can come if you want" Ava "Yeah I do can I drive?" _Dean chuckles_ "Not today Ava" Sam "This is nice but we need to get going guys" _They enter the Chevy 67' Impala and drive to Chicago, Illinois_ Ava "So what are we hunting today?" Dean "Shapeshifters" Ava "Holy shit" Sam "What did say Ava?" Ava "Whoops I'm sorry guys" Dean "Don't worry Ava we don't care about that oh and by the way we are almost in Chicago" Ava "Ok well let's talk strategy later and look around fir-what the hell why did you get out of the car Dean?" Dean "What are you talking about Ava I've been in the car the whole time" Ava "Well I saw you running around outside of the car" Dean "Hey I see me running around also hey me want to have lunch?" Dean2 "sure with you and the girl" _Dean1 chuckles_ Dean1 "Ha you have my sense of humor as well" _Ava Whispers in Sam's ear_ "Sorry Sam i'll try to kill it for you" Dean1 "Ok when do you want to eat lunch?" Dean2 "Let's eat lunch in two hours" Dean1 "Ok we'll see you then".

 **Dean1-** **Actual** **Dean**

 **Dean2- Shapeshifter**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Mcdonald's or Supernatural**

 **Chapter 5: Fighting The Shapeshifter**

November 3, 2012: Lunchtime

Dean2 "You actually showed up guys" Ava "You thought we wouldn't show up who are we Sam?" Dean2 "Ok maybe I underestimated you both but leave the weapons next time" Dean1 and Ava simultaneously "How… when how did you know?" Dean2 "they always try to bring weapons so this time I brought some as well" _Ava pulls out a sniper rifle and has a silver machete strapped to her thigh Dean1 pulls out a Desert Eagle Dean2 pulls out a shotgun_ Dean2 "Wow you two aren't as idiotic as I thought, the last two brought a knife and a bat" Dean1 "Do you want to do this the easy or hard way?" Dean2 "Geez I wonder" Ava "Oh Lord you're even more annoying than the real Dean" Dean1 "Thanks a lot Ava" Ava "You know what I mean now let's kill him b-" _The shapeshifter pulls the trigger and shoots at Dean, Ava shoves Dean behind a booth and then takes cover behind the counter, Ava peeks over the counter and shoots at the shapeshifter and hits his shooting shoulder and the shapeshifter grabs his shoulder with his left hand and the shapeshifter gets behind a booth Dean shoots but it hits the booth, the shapeshifter gets a couple steps closer while Ava takes the machete off her thigh and puts the sniper rifle on her back Dean tries to shoot the shapeshifter and barely misses his heart the shapeshifter jumps over the counter and grabs Ava, Ava stabs the shapeshifter in the leg and shoves him down in front of Dean, Dean "Guess the clone isn't as good as the original" (internet cookie for whoever can guess that reference) Dean shoots the shapeshifter Dean "Hey Ava what's for lunch?"_. _Dean calls Sam "Yeah?" Dean "What do you want to eat Sammy?" Sam "I'll have whatever" Dean "Ok I'll see you later" Ava "What did he want?" Dean "He said whatever" Ava "I have an idea let's get him a kid's meal" Dean "Oh nice idea Ava that's what we'll do and I'll get a Big Mac and fries and I'll get you a McFlurry, burger and fries" Ava "Ok that's perfect" They get back to the car start it and get ready to eat._

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 6: Poking Fun At Sam**

November 4, 2012 2 AM

 _Dean "Here is your food Sam" Sam "Thank you Dean I am hung- Really Dean a kid's meal?" Ava starts giggling in the back seat "that was my idea" Ava starts giggling uncontrollably Dean chuckles Sam "That was pretty funny Ava" 5 minutes later Ava stops giggling and drinks her McFlurry and eats her burger and fries "Thank you Dean" Dean "You're very welcome Ava" Ava falls asleep laying down in the backseat Dean sits her up and buckles her seatbelt Sam "Dean was that really her idea because that seems like something you would do" Dean "Yeah it was her idea and I recorded her while she said it" plays recording Ava says "I have an idea let's get him a kid's meal" Sam "Holy crap she is good she is probably better than you" Dean looks back at her "That remains to be seen" Sam "Are you actually going to let her drive your car" Dean "When she wants to and we don't have a job" 8 hours later Sam "Are you going to carry Ava? Dean "Yeah I am" Ava mumbles "NO I won't do it" Sam and Dean look at each other "Huh what is she talking about?" Ava sits up fast and screams Dean scoops Ava up takes her inside Bobby's house Dean puts Ava on a bed upstairs and calms her down "It's okay you're here now we will be downstairs, get some sleep Ava" Ava "Ok if I have a nightmare expect some screaming" Dean "I wouldn't have it any other way actually I might adopt you" Ava "You might?" Dean "Yeah I would love to". 2 hours later_

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 7: A Talk With Sam**

November 4, 2012 12:05 PM

 _Sam walks upstairs "Where is Ava at Dean?" Dean walks over to Sam "Shh she just fell asleep I'm hoping she can sleep for at least 14 hours" Sam "Okay but she just got to sleep?" Dean "Yeah she had me tell her a couple of my stories from our adventures" Sam giggles Dean "What the hell was that dude?" Sam "What do you mean?" Dean "You just giggled" Sam "You have no proof ha" Dean "Oh I recorded it so I have tons of proof" Sam "You're going to delete that right now" Dean "No I just made it my ringtone as a matter of fact" Sam "Oh come on Dean why did you do that?" Dean "Because it's fun to play around and if my phone rings while we are around Bobby his reaction would be interesting" Sam "Where are you going to go to bed Dean?" Dean "Ava's bed is a king size so I'll go to sleep there" Sam "Aw you're starting to like Ava aren't you?" Dean "Yeah I am I'm starting to think of her as my daughter" Sam "You are going to leave her alone aren't you?" Dean "What do you mean I'm going to adopt her when I get the chance" Sam's mouth drops open "Really Dean do you seriously think you're ready to raise a kid especially a girl who can you know have kids" Dean "I'm going to be a great father" Sam "Really Dean you're going to let her drive your car, you let her carry a sniper rifle today and a machete strapped to her thigh" Dean "Yeah for her safety duh that's obvious Sammy, okay I'm going up to bed now" Dean climbs into bed and wraps his left arm around Ava protectively 14 hours 20 minutes later_

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 8: Getting Adopted**

November 4, 2012 2:25 AM

 _Ava wakes up, rolls over in bed and whispers to Dean "Hey Dean are you awake?" Dean "Yeah what's up Ava" Ava "I want to go hunt" Dean "Okay but what do you want to hunt?" Ava "Demons, shapeshifters whatever we find" Dean "Now that's what I want to hear sweetie" Ava "Huh?" Dean "I went and adopted you about 30 minutes ago" Ava "Yay thank you wait what do I call you?" Dean "You can call me dad, daddy, even Dean if you want to" Ava "I'll call you daddy while we are at hotels and stuff oh and the first time we go into a room with Sam and while we're hunting I'll call you Dean so I don't give the demons and stuff leverage" Dean "Ok that's very smart sweetie ok let's go surprise Sammy and Bobby?" Ava "They're awake right now?" Dean "Yeah let's go sweetie" Ava "Ok daddy let's go" Ava and Dean walk up to Sam and Bobby Ava "Hey daddy can I have something to drink" Sam's mouth drops open Dean "Yes you can sweetie go help yourself to whatever you want" Bobby "WHAT THE HELL DID SHE JUST CALL YOU?" Dean starts laughing and Ava starts giggling uncontrollably Dean "You two should look at your faces" Ava "Here-….. I'll help….. you" gives them a mirror while still giggling uncontrollably Bobby "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" Dean "Your reactions to us telling you that I'm her daddy and she's my daughter" Sam "Really Dean you were serious about that?" Dean nods and smiles while Ava continues giggling Bobby looks at Sam "You knew about this Sam?" Sam "Yeah but I didn't think he was serious about it" Dean "Why wouldn't I be I already told you I wanted a daughter and Ava is perfect she has a sense of humor and she really looks at me as a dad and I look at her as a daughter so I figured what the heck so I officially adopted her at 1:55 this morning" Bobby "It would've been nice for you to tell me in advance" Ava stops giggling after 5 minutes of giggling uncontrollably Ava "But then your reactions wouldn't have been nearly as funny" Sam "Why do you giggle like that Ava?" Sam giggling Bobby looks at Sam "What the hell was that Sam?" Sam "What?" Dean "That's my new ringtone do you like it?" Ava "Yeah (she starts giggling) …..it's very…..funny (she stops giggling)" Sam "Why are you giggling so much Ava?" Ava "You don't want to know you really would get mad at me" Sam "AVA WHY ARE YOU GIGGLING SO MUCH!?" Ava sighs "I drank a sip of a beer that was in the fridge" Sam "That's ok as long as it was only one sip and no more". 20 minutes later_

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 9: Talking Strategy**

November 4, 2012 2:45 AM

 _Ava "I looked around and found some stuff for us to hunt" Dean "Oh you did that's good what did you find?" Ava "Ok so we can hunt some more Shapeshifters, a Rugaru, or some vampires" Dean and Sam simultaneously "Rugaru" Ava looks from Sam to Dean "You two are agreeing on something for once?" Dean "We loved hunting that Rugaru last time around so let's do it again" Ava "Ok so we need to get ready quickly I already booked a hotel room for use in Manning, Colorado and we need to get on the road" Sam "Since when do you do stuff like that?" Ava "Since you decided to gossip with Bobby about who knows what probably about getting a pedicure" Dean laughs Sam "Really Ava just because my brother is your daddy doesn't mean you can act like this" Ava "What did you just say mister I'm getting lazy?" Bobby "She has a point there Sam you have been getting very lazy lately, good job finding jobs Ava" Ava "Thank you Bobby, are you going to be coming with us Bobby?" Dean "He might meet up with us there Ava" Sam "Oh now you call her Ava?" Ava "We have to get used to it right now because if the demons and stuff find out about you know what they will have a lot of leverage" Bobby "She got you again Sam" Ava "Ok I'm going to go pack I suggest everyone else to do so if you're coming" Ava grabs her machete straps it to her thigh grabs her sniper rifle and puts it on her back and puts her shotgun, uzi, and Ak-47 into her suitcase with her clothes "Ok I'll meet both of you at the car and Sam try not to try on your clothes and criticize them "This one makes me look to fat" see both of you at the car in 5 minutes" Dean chuckles Sam "You better w" Dean covers Sam's mouth Dean "You need to watch yourself and I'll take care of her ok?" Sam "Sure, whatever" they walk to the car in silence Dean pulls Ava side "Ava, honey please watch what you say to Sam he is very sensitive honey" Ava "Ok I will, now let's go, I call shotgun" Sam sighs and Dean chuckles Sam "Ok but only because your daddy is the driver and owner of the car" They start the 6 hour drive to Manning, Colorado at 3:15 in the morning. 3 hours later_

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 10: Hunting the Rugaru**

November 4, 2012 6:15 AM

 _Sam "Is drama queen, comedy queen up there asleep Dean?" Dean looks over at Ava "Yeah she is but don't even think about switching seats with her" Sam sighs and goes to sleep, 2 hours later. Ava says sleepily "Are we almost there?" Dean "There's that voice I've been waiting to hear and yes less than an hour to go" Ava "Ok I'm going back to sleep wake me up when we get there please" Sam wakes up "Ok so what is the name of the Rugaru we are hunting?" Dean "Ok so his name is Johnathon West and he is 28 years old and he hasn't even started to eat a lot thankfully" Sam "So Ava did all this research by herself?" Dean "Yeah she said she wanted to hunt and that she was going to research some stuff for us to hunt" Sam "And she chose something that's going to be hard for her to hunt at her age?" Ava "Yeah why wouldn't I?" Sam "So I see why you like her so much it's because she's so much like you to be honest it's kind of creeping me out" Dean and Ava chuckle at the same time Sam points his hands at both of them "You see that's creepy she acts and thinks just like you" Dean "Hey Ava you know what would be good right about now?" Ava "A burger, fries, and a milkshake?"_ **These events happened in 3 hours 45 minutes** _Dean "That's exactly what I was thinking" Sam sighs. They arrive at the hotel Ava "We're on the first room on the left on the first floor" They get into the room and Sam and Dean gasp Ava let's out a small giggle. There is a flat screen tv in every room, a lot of food and alcohol, 5 king sized beds, 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and a gaming room. Sam "Ava how did you afford this it had to be very expensive" Ava "It was…. originally" Dean "What do you mean originally?" Ava "Well me and the guy at the desk were talking on facetime video right? So naturally instead of paying five hundred dollars per night I tried to flirt with him and thankfully it worked so it's only one hundred dollars per night" Dean "First off how much money do you have?" Ava "Um let's see for this trip I brought about five thousand dollars not counting seven hundred dollars for pie so I brought five thousand seven hundred dollars" Dean "Ok so here's the tough one how old does he think you are and what do you have to do?" Ava "Oh he figured out I'm 6 years old so he just wants a kiss which I already gave him when you two went to the room well after I taught him how to kiss" Sam "Ok that's kind of disgusting but it's time to go hunt the Rugaru Johnathon West" Ava "Ok I'll drive" Sam "Um no you aren't Ava" Ava "Why not I have a fake ID and Dean taught me how to drive so yes I am" Dean "Ok let's go and also SHOTGUN!" Ava giggles and high fives Dean "Now that's how you call shotgun good job daddy" They get in the car and Ava drives them over to Johnathon West's house, they get out and climb to the second floor of his house, Ava picks the lock on the patio's glass door, they walk in and walk around the house quietly Ava whispers to Sam and Dean "Hurry hide someone's coming" Ava slides under the bed without making a sound, Dean and Sam open a trapdoor in the floor walk in the room and close the trapdoor without making a sound Ariadne West walks in the room crosses the room opens the door to the walk-in closet and starts to change Dean looks at her through the trapdoor's slits Sam slaps the back of Dean's head Dean whispers "What dude?" Sam whispers back "Dude she could see- get down Dean" Dean "Why- oh crap getting down" Ariadne West walks to the bathroom Ava appears behind Sam "We forgot the blowtorches" Sam whips around quickly "Holy crap don't do that Ava" Ava "Sorry Sam but I'm going to get the blowtorches" Sam "No she might see you" Ava "She won't I called her and posed as a female officer telling her that Johnathon got arrested so she'll be gone for at least 20 minutes" Ava waits for Ariadne's car to pull away then she jumps off the second floor balcony, runs to the car opens the trunk and pulls out three blowtorches, closes the trunk locks it runs to the balcony jumps up off the garbage can, grabs the balcony, pulls herself up and finds herself face to face with Jonathon West._

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 11: Fighting against the clock**

November 4, 2012 11:45 AM

 _Johnathon "So you're going to try to kill me?" Ava "Correction I am going to kill you" Johnathon "Good luck doing that with a broken arm" Ava "Huh what are you talking about I don't have a broken arm" Johnathon shoves Ava off of the balcony and she lands on her right arm breaking it Johnathon "Ok time for you to die" Johnathon jumps down, Ava stands up and pulls a blowtorch out of the magic back that appears when she needs it and disappears when she doesn't need it she throw it up to the room and it lands on top of the trapdoor, she backs up quickly and does the same with the second blowtorch Johnathon cackles "What good is that going to do for you?" Ava smiles "That wasn't for me" Johnathon kicks her and she flies through the living room window Sam runs down the stairs "Hey you bastard that isn't how you treat a lady" Johnathon "Don't worry I'm a fair guy I'll treat you that way also oh and my wife is home in 5 minutes" Ava "Oh that's right I almost forgot she has to die also because he touched her and she's pregnant their kid will also be a Rugaru so she has to die also" Sam "You really do know your monsters" Sam lights Johnathon up with the blowtorch Dean comes down the stairs at that moment Sam "Where were you" Dean "I was using their steam shower why?" Ava giggles "Does daddy usually do this kind of stuff when you are hunting monsters?" Sam rubs Ava's head "I wish I could tell you differently but yes he does"_ **meanwhile the clock strikes 12:00 and Ariadne pulls up the driveway** _Ava "I'm going to the bathroom to try and set my arm" Dean "Hey Sammy you deal with Ariadne I'm going to help my daughter set her arm" Sam "Ok and no water fights you two" Ava and dean simultaneously "That's a good idea" Ava "I have the water balloons" Dean "Sweet let's set your arm and then go to town on these water balloons" Sam slits Ariadne's throat Dean "Ok on three 1…2…3…" Dean sets Ava's arm. Ava fills up all 500 water balloons and they throw them at Sam and each other for 4 hours._

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural or either NBA team mentioned in this chapter**

 **Chapter 12: An Unexpected Visitor**

November 4, 2012 4:05 PM

 _They get back to the hotel, Dean picks up Ava, carries her to a bed and tucks her in. Dean kisses her on the forehead "Sweet dreams honey" 5 hours later Dean and Sam watch the Cavaliers and Thunder play while drinking beer Sam "Ava did very good today and she did her research on the Rugaru she knew that since Johnathon's wife was pregnant we had to kill her since he made her pregnant" Dean "I told you she loves hunting so she's going to do her research whenever we do a job" Dean "So you said the Thunder were going to win well the score is OKC 120 CLE 118 and Lebron is about to make a three pointer and there it goes at the buzzer baby let's go" Sam "Wait there's a foul come on be offensive Damn it" Dean "Ok so OKC 120 CLE 121 with two free throws coming up boom number one is in and….. so is number two so the final score OKC 120 CLE 123" Sam "We should get some sleep Dean" Dean "Ok yeah let's do that while Ava takes watch duties" Dean wakes up Ava Dean "You're on guard duty while Sam and I sleep" Ava "Ok I'll use a revolver and my machete" Dean "Don't leave this hotel room and you can watch tv and eat but don't drink the beer" Ava "Ok I'll watch tv with the volume low and I'll face the doorway" as soon as Ava sits down the doorknob starts to turn. Ava gets up quickly and quietly, she quickly unstraps the machete from her thigh and gets it ready to use. Bobby walks in and Ava moves her arm just quick enough to avoid hitting Bobby. Bobby "Geez kid do you always try to shish-kabob people when they walk in the door?" Ava "Sorry Bobby I just got on guard duty and you started turning the doorknob as soon as I sat down and you startled me" Bobby "Where is your dad and Sam?" Ava "They just went to sleep, want to watch some tv?" Bobby "No thank you I just checked in next door and-(he sees Ava's arm) what happened to your arm?" Ava "The Rugaru shoved me off of the second floor balcony and I landed on it but after we killed the Rugaru and his pregnant wife daddy set my arm, then we threw 500 water balloons at each other… and Sam oh and daddy used the steam shower in Johnathon's house" Bobby "Typical Dean so I'll be next door if you need me" Ava "Can I please have my machete back?" Bobby "Yeah here you go" Bobby throws the machete over to Ava who catches it Ava "See you later Bobby" Bobby "Ok take care"._

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Demonik knife- the demon killing knife's nickname given by me**

 **Colt- a gun that was made by Samuel Colt in 1635 that can kill anything in Supernatural**

 **Chapter 13: A Peaceful Chat With Lucifer**

November 4, 2012 11:45 PM

 _Ava goes to the bathroom and puts curls into her dirty-blond hair. 5 minutes later. There is a knock at the door Ava to herself "Who could that be at (checks her watch) 11:50 in the night?" She runs to the door picks up the stool, moves it to the door and stands on it to look through the peep hole, when she sees who it is she nearly falls off of the stool. She runs over to Sam's bed and shakes his shoulder Sam says sleepily "What is it Ava?" Ava says panicked "Someone not good is at the door he has a sign at the peephole that says Sam will know me" Sam bolts upright and quickly walks to the door with Ava at his heels "Ava I'm going to need you to strap your machete to your thigh and take the colt not the revolver and put it between the band of your pants and your underwear so he can't see your weapons" Ava "Ok uncle Sammy" Sam waits for Ava to hide her weapons "Now Ava hide behind the bathroom door and wait for me to say a code word" Ava "I know a good word" Sam "What is it Ava?" Ava "It's a word that will make this guy hungry and wake Dean up while also meaning nothing to the guy and that word is pie" Sam "That is a perfect word now go hide behind the bathroom door" Ava runs and hides behind the bathroom door, Sam opens up the door "Lucifer!" Lucifer "Hello Sam did you miss me?" Sam "What are you doing here?" Lucifer "How rude of me not to ask you this, are you going to introduce me to the little girl you had hide from me?" Ava peeks her head out of the bathroom just enough to see Lucifer but not far enough for Lucifer to see her. Sam "I don't know what you're talking about" Lucifer "You see I have people looking through the vents oh and one of them just found something" Ava screams as she gets her upper left leg cut and then a man screams and there is an orange light flashing in the bathroom indicating that Ava has killed the demon. Lucifer "Oh that was not wise of your little girl" Ava runs out of the bathroom and stabs Lucifer in the groin with the demonik knife Lucifer "AAAAAAHHHHH that hurts like hell" Ava then shoots him with the Colt. Ava passes out from a cut in her upper left leg that caused her to lose a lot of blood. 30 minutes later._

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 14: Strictly Business**

November 5, 2012 12:20 AM

 _Dean wakes up to the metallic smell of Ava's blood "Sammy? What happened while I was asleep?" Sam "Well long story short your daughter killed a demon and Lucifer but her upper leg got cut so there's a huge blood puddle in front of the door oh and she called me uncle Sammy" Ava looks over at Dean after painfully rolling over Dean "That's my girl but try not to get hurt anymore" Ava "Ok oh yeah Bobby is in the room next door" Sam "Really and he didn't try to talk to us?" Ava "He came over but it was right after you two crazy kids fell asleep" Dean and Sam chuckle Ava "You see that hole in the door?" Sam and Dean nod "Well I had just sat down when the doorknob started to turn so I unstrapped the machete and when Bobby came in I pulled my arm to the left and (She giggles because she remembers what Bobby said when she threw her machete) when the machete hit the door Bobby said "Geez kid do you always try to shish-kabob people when they walk in the door?" and I told him he startled me and we talked for a couple of minutes and that's when he left" Sam "Ok well let's get ready to leave" Ava "Nope we have another job to do we have a couple of vampires to catch and put your big boy pants on for this because they are in the room above ours" They walk to the room above with their weapons concealed. Ava's machete strapped to her thigh and revolver between the band of her pants and underwear, Sam with his Desert Eagle between the band of his pants and underwear and knife the same way, and Dean with his knife and uzi between the band of his pants and underwear. They knock on the door and Gordon, Lenore, and Luther answer the door. Ava swiftly kills Lenore, Luther by decapitating them. Gordon "Wow she is strictly business" Ava "All of you are supposed to be dead, Sam, Dean, and John killed you" Sam "Calm down Ava but she's not wrong so…. how are you here?" Gordon "Crowley brought" Ava "Yeah right I killed him" Gordon "Huh he's down there" Ava "That's a fake because I killed Crowley and Lucifer" Gordon "Finally I found out who killed them, now guys" Benny and the Alpha Vampire knock Ava out Gordon "You'll get her back when she is turned into a vampire" Castiel appears and kills Benny and Gordon. Dean "Dude the Alpha" Ava gets bit by the Alpha and screams very loudly. Castiel kills the Alpha and heals Ava Castiel "Ok now this is only going to be healed for about 30 years so when she is 36 her vampire instincts should return" Dean "Ok, thank you Castiel"._

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 15: A Sad Farewell?**

November 5, 2012 1:00 AM

 _Dean walks over to Bobby's hotel room and knocks on the door. Bobby "Yeah? Oh hey Dean what's up my boy?" Dean "We're heading out" Bobby "How is Ava?" Dean "Well besides the cut on her upper leg and her vampire instincts that will resurface in 30 years she's doing pretty good in fact I just sat her in the car buckled her up covered her up with a blanket" Bobby "Ok well take care now my boy and take good care of your daughter my boy" Dean "I will, you know I will protect her with my life" Dean and Bobby hug. Dean walks to the car steps in, starts it Ava "Daddy please wait I want to say good bye to uncle Bobby" Dean "Ok honey go ahead" Ava runs to Bobby's hotel room as fast as she can and knocks on his door. Bobby opens the door Ava "Good bye uncle Bobby" She hugs and kisses him Bobby "Good bye Ava take care of yourself" Ava starts to walk away Bobby "Oh and Ava take good care of your daddy and your uncle Sammy" Ava giggles "Ok uncle Bobby bye" Ava and Bobby wave good bye to each other. Ava gets in the car buckles up and falls asleep as Dean drives to Lincoln, Nebraska for their next job._

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 16: The Journey To Lincoln, Nebraska**

November 5, 2012 6:00 AM

 _Sam "Hey Dean where are we going?" Dean "To Lincoln, Nebraska for our next job that Ava found for us" Sam "So what are we going to hunt this time?" Dean "We are hunting Ghouls" Sam "Those things again?" Dean "Yep those things again" Ava falls sideways to where her head is laying on the seats. Sam looks back at Ava. Sam "Aw she looks so cute when she's asleep she kind of looks like you" Dean "Shut up Sammy" Ava wakes up. Ava giggles and pokes Sam in the ribs. Sam "Alright I'm coming back there" Sam crawls back there and tickles Ava until she can't stop laughing. Ava while trying to breathe "Please stop uncle Sammy" Sam "Ok fine but only because you asked nicely" Sam climbs back up to the front seat "Are we almost to Lincoln, Nebraska yet Dean?" Dean "We are about 25 miles away Sammy" Ava sits up and starts sharpening her machete Sam "What're you doing back there Ava?" Ava "I'm sharpening my machete for the Ghoul hunt so I can cut them easily" Sam "Wow you really enjoy the family business" Ava "I just love saving people even though I know I could die at any moment in this business" Dean "You know Sammy true hunters are born not made and obviously Ava was meant to be a hunter" Ava "We're only 15 miles away now uncle Sammy" Sam "Thank you although I think you could use a little more tickling" Ava "Or maybe you could use some more poking or tickling" Sam "How about a truce until this job is over" Ava cautiously shakes Sam's hand "Ok truce" Dean "Ok you two we're only 5 miles away now" Ava takes a picture out of her pocket "This is the guy we are following momentarily since he could've changed forms, anyway his or her name is Jack Billington and he is 29 years old and six foot six so we might have a problem with a confrontation which means we need to plan a sneak attack" Dean "Ok Ava you're right but we need to now where he lives" Ava "When you exit his house is the first on the right" They pull over in front of his house._

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 17: Fighting Jack Billington**

November 5, 2012 10:00 AM

 _Ava "Ok now that we're here what's the strategy" Dean and Sam exchange a knowing glance Sam "You will walk up to his front door and knock or ring the doorbell if you can reach it then you will say that you've lost your daddy and ask if he can help you find him" Ava "Ok that should be easy" Sam "Remember how I told you to hide your guns?" Ava "Yes uncle Sammy I do, what guns will I take with me?" Dean tosses her a Desert Eagle pistol and a GLOCK Ava "Ok so what about my machete?" Dean "Leave it in the car and take this" Dean tosses her a Sabre sword "Put it where you put your machete" Ava puts the GLOCK and Desert Eagle between the band of her pants and her underwear and straps the Sabre to her thigh "Wish me luck" Dean and Sam hug her. Dean and Sam simultaneously "Be careful and whenever we say we're coming in say ok to us but only loud enough for us to hear" Ava "Ok here I go" Ava walks up to Jack's house and rings the doorbell. Jack answers the door "Hello little girl how can I help you?" Ava "I lost my daddy can you help me find him?" Jack chuckles "Of course I can, how could I not, what am I a monster?" Jack chuckles nervously Ava reaches up and hugs him "Thank you mister you are helping me out a lot" Jack "You're welcome Ava" Ava shivers "H…. how did you know my name?" Jack "Because any monster worth his marbles would figure it out just by looking at you" Jack slams the door and locks it. Ava as Jack walks toward her "You don't want to do that" Jack "Why not?" Jack punches her in the throat "Did the cat get your tongue?" Jack starts to laugh and Ava tries to hit him but his henchman grab her arms and pin them behind her back "You would dare hit a poor defenseless old man?" Ava snarls at him "I feel bad for you, you poor old lonely bastard" Jack punches her in the jaw "There's no need for vulgar language like that young lady" Ava screams at him "I'll kill you, I'll rip you apart piece by piece you frickin bastard" Jack hits her in the throat again and leans in her face "What did I say about using vulgar language like that young lady?" Ava spits blood in his face "I don't care what you said you frickin bastard" Jack tries to punch her again but she ducks and he hits one of his henchman and knocks him out then she kicks the other in the groin and grabs her sabre "Don't take another step or your henchmen get it" she grabs his henchmen and ties them together "On second thought never mind" Ava cuts both of their heads off. Jack throws a glass bottle and it breaks on Ava's head causing her head to start bleeding. "You bastard" Ava collapses. Dean and Sam run in and cut Jack's head off. Dean "Ava? Ava where are" he stops mid sentence due to seeing Ava on the floor "Sam go get the stuff out of the car so I can put stiches in her head" Sam "Come on Castiel we need you please come" Castiel from heaven "Why all Ava is doing is causing us trouble" Dean "Cass please this is my daughter we're talking about please Cass I love her as if she were my own daughter" Castiel "Fine but you owe me big time Dean" Castiel comes and heals Ava's head._

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural or either NBA teams mentioned in this chapter**

 **Chapter 18: Taking A Break**

November 5, 2012 1:00 PM

 _Dean puts Ava in the car with a pillow beside her and behind her head. Dean "Thanks Cass you have been a great help to us" Castiel "You're welcome but next time DO IT YOURSELF" Sam "Come on don't be like that" Castiel "There is a war going on up there with people choosing sides, one side the losing side by the way is the kill Ava side the other side the keep Ava alive side is winning of course" Dean "Hell yeah wait oops never mind forget I said that" Castiel "Maybe I can bring Ava up there so she can settle this?" Dean "Um let's let Ava decide that Cass" Castiel "Ok I'll go wake her up" Dean stops Castiel "Hold up there Cass let her rest, you can get your answer tomorrow I promise" Castiel "Whatever but stay out of trouble until then" Dean and Sam get in the car and drive to the nearest hotel which is 5 miles away Sam picks up Ava "Open the door for me Dean" Dean "What's the magic word?" Sam "Just open the door Dean" Dean "Magic word please oh crap whoops" Sam "Open the door Dean please?" Dean opens the door Sam "What bed is hers?" Dean "She can have the one closest to the refrigerator" Sam sets her onto the bed "Holy crap she keeps up the good work, especially with the hotels" Dean "I know 2 flat screens in all 6 rooms and all you can eat, all you can drink and 2 king sized bed in every room geez" Sam "Want to watch the NBA game and bet on the winner?" Dean "You bet, I choose the Cleveland Cavaliers" Sam "Ok then I guess that means I get the Houston Rockets" 2 hours 55 minutes later Sam "Boom Houston's winning 100 to Cleveland's 90 ha" Dean "Boom Lebron with a three pointer and he gets two free throws" Ava appears behind Sam and puts her finger to her lip, Ava whispers in Sam's ear "Cleveland is going to win uncle Sammy" Sam jumps 3 feet into the air and causes Ava to giggle. Sam "Geez don't sneak up on me like that" Ava runs up to Dean and jumps up on his lap Dean "Hey sweetie did you sleep good?" Ava "Yes oh and Cass talked to me asking me to go up to heaven with him but I said no" Sam "Ok Ava why did you do that" Ava "I can't help him by dying" Dean "What are you talking about sweetie?" Ava "Cass said I will have to kill you but I need you to help me stop a war" Dean "Well I guess you made the better choice sweetie" Announcer on Tv "Lebron is going up to the line with less than 2 seconds left in the game he needs to hit both free throws to create a 3 point lead and the first one is in the second is missed and rebounded by Lebron who dunks it with 0.7 seconds left in the game" Dean "Ha Sammy you lost" Ava "Daddy they can still tie the game up" Announcer "Chris Paul with a long shot and it's IN IT WENT IN! Overtime here we come HOU 103 CLE 103 we are going to do a three point shoot out first player so for Cleveland it's Lebron James and Houston chose Chris Paul so if Lebron makes a three pointer and Chris doesn't Lebron wins" Dean "So it all comes down to this a showdown at high noon" Ava giggles Announcer "Lebron makes it and Chris does as well, Lebron makes it and Chris doesn't OH MY GOD CHRIS LOST A THREE POINT SHOOTOUT"._

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural or either NBA team mentioned in this chapter**

 **Chapter 19: Hometown Visit**

November 5, 2012 6:55 PM

 _Dean is driving towards Lawrence, Kansas for a hometown visit with the family. Dean "Hey Ava?" Ava "Yes daddy?" Dean "You should get some sleep sweetie we have a long journey ahead and you'll want to be well rested" Ava "Ok daddy good night" Ava falls asleep Sam "So Dean are you excited to see the hometown?" Dean "To be honest I'm not ready to get there" Sam "Why because of your daughter back there?" Dean "Well that's part of it" Sam "What's the other part" Dean "Not what who" Sam "Because mom died here?" Dean "Yahtzee, I haven't liked coming here since" Sam "Well you have to face the source of your fears eventually" Dean "Yeah I guess you're right Sammy" Dean pulls into the parking lot of the hotel they're staying in Ava wakes up. "Hey daddy?" Dean "Yeah sweetie?" Ava "Are we going to be staying in this town very long?" Dean "Why do you want to know sweetie?" Ava "There's a sinister feel to it and I can't make it out" Sam "Dean maybe we should listen to her after all she has been right about everything else so far" Dean "Hey Sammy we have to do this for dad" Ava "For grandpa?" Dean "Yeah for your grandpa". They walk into their room and aren't disappointed as it is like the other two rooms Ava booked for them. Ava starts to fall and Sam catches her "Ava are you okay?" Ava "So tired" Sam takes her and tucks her into her bed. Sam "Sweet dreams Ava" Dean comes in and kisses her on the forehead "Sweet dreams sweetie" Sam goes over to his bed and goes to sleep. Dean "Time to watch tv" Dean watches the Cleveland Cavaliers and Golden State Warriors play each other during the fourth quarter with the score Golden State 75 Cleveland 105 with less than a minute left in the game. Dean falls asleep for 6 hours and wakes up to the sound of Ava laughing. Dean sleepily "What's going on?" Ava while struggling to breathe "I….. was …. poking uncle…. Sammy saying…. Pokemon and …. he started…. tickling me….." Dean "Wow he is starting to like you Ava" Sam "Shut up Dean" Ava pokes Sam then runs to Dean "Pokemon" "Save me daddy" Dean turns around and starts tickling her. She starts laughing and runs over to Sam "Save me uncle Sammy" Sam turns around and Ava starts running in and out of rooms saying "You'll never catch me" 2 hours later Dean grabs her and tosses her on the bed while she's laughing "I'm going to tickle you" Ava "Neverrrrrrr" she gets up and runs into Bobby "Hey boys and of course my favorite, Ava" Ava "Uncle Bobby you came to see us" Bobby "I have a lead on a monster if you'd like to help"_

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 20: Helping Bobby Out**

November 6, 2012 3:00 AM

 _Bobby "This monster is the real deal" Ava "So what're we dealing with here Bobby?" Bobby "The Alpha Vampire" Ava "I thought I killed him" Bobby "Obviously he survived somehow" Dean and Sam walk in with pies Dean with a mouthful of pie "I got pies!" Ava giggles "Silly daddy" Sam "That's your dad Ava" Bobby "Yep he comes in and makes us laugh at the times we shouldn't be laughing" Ava walks over to Dean "Can I have a pie daddy?" Dean hands her a pie "Here you go sweetie" Ava "Thank you daddy" Ava and Dean sit on the couch and watch tv while eating pies. Ava whispers to Dean "Hey daddy let's smash a pie in uncle Sammy and uncle Bobby's face" Dean chuckles "Ok sweetie but let's finish our pies first" Ava and Dean sit on the couch laughing, watching tv, and eating their pies._ **10 minutes later** _Dean and Ava position themselves Ava behind Sam, Dean behind Bobby. Dean mouthing the words "Ok sweetie on 3, 1… 2… 3… now" They smash the pies in Sam's and Bobby's faces and fall on the floor laughing Bobby and Sam wipe pie off of their faces. Ava and Dean stop laughing and get up Bobby "As I was saying we need to work out strategy because these two won't be coming with us" Ava and Dean simultaneously "What?...Why?" Sam "Because you two are so alike it would be to dangerous to bring you with us" Ava and Dean look at Sam and Bobby then at each other. Ava and Dean "No we're not I don't have any idea what you're talking about" Sam and Bobby look at Ava and Dean. Sam "See you're to much alike" Ava and Dean shrug their shoulders and point at each other Ava "You know what would be satisfying right about now daddy?" Dean "Pies?" Ava "Exactly so let's go eat some pie and watch some tv" Dean shrugs his shoulders "That's fine with me" Ava "I'll beat you to the couch daddy" Dean picks up Ava and throws her onto the bed "No you won't I'll win" Ava "No fair daddy I can't pick you up" Dean "Which means I'll win" Ava runs ahead of Dean and jumps 3 feet and onto the couch "I beat you daddy" She smashes a pie in his face and giggles "You're mister pie face" Dean smashes a pie in her face "And you're miss pie face" Ava giggles and wipes the pie off of both of their faces "Time to eat dinner daddy" Ava hands him a pie then runs over and gets him a beer "Don't forget your beer daddy" Dean takes the beer from her outstretched hand and puts a finger to her lip "Don't tell anyone I did this" He pours her a small cup of beer "Now this is all you get today" Ava "Thank you daddy I'll drink this quickly so nobody finds out" Dean rubs her head "That's my girl" Dean and Ava finish their pies and beer and fall asleep as Bobby and Sam leave._

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 21: A Very Happy Birthday**

November 6, 2012 9:00 AM

 _Ava awakens to loud noises. Sam, Dean, Bobby, and John yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ava rubs her eyes "Oh yeah yay! I'm 7 years old now" Ava jumps up and down on her bed after 5 jumps she jumps into John's arms as Dean and Sam leave. Ava "Hello Grandpa" John "How did you know I am your grandpa?" Ava "Daddy and uncle Sammy have told me all about you I just can't believe you're standing here and celebrating my birthday with me" John "Well your daddy and uncle Sammy are out getting pies and beer to celebrate your birthday with right now" Ava leans her head into John's shoulders "They are?" John "Yes they felt you should celebrate the correct way" Ava "I'm so happy I finally got to meet you grandpa" John "And I'm happy to meet you after so long of hearing about you" Ava "Daddy and uncle Sammy told you about me?" John "Yes of course, why wouldn't they they're proud of you" Ava looks at Bobby "Good morning uncle Bobby" John looks at Bobby "That's what she calls you?" Bobby looks at John with a look of innocence "What I like her calling me uncle Bobby, and good morning to you as well Ava" John kisses Ava's forehead and puts her on the floor. Ava looks up at John "What's wrong grandpa?" John "It's time for you birthday pie" Ava says with hope in her voice "And beer?" John "You can have a small cup of beer but that's it" Dean and Sam walk in at that moment and put the beers and pies on the table. Dean "Who's ready to partayyyyy?" John "Really Dean?" Dean "What?" Ava runs up to Dean and jumps in his arms "You are being a very silly goose daddy" Dean chuckles and rubs Ava's head "Let's party" They sing the Happy Birthday song while Ava blushes. They each eat a pie and Dean gives Ava a small cup of beer as the go into the living room and watch tv._

 **Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter 22: A Relaxing Day Or Is It?**

November 6, 2012 4:30 PM

 _Ava runs and jumps up and down on the bed until Dean picks her up and starts throwing her up and catching her when she comes down. Ava starts giggling "This is fun" Dean "I remember when I was your age Ava" Ava "Of course you would nobody would want to forget being young" Dean "You're right as usual Ava" Ava "Daddy I have a question" Dean "What is it sweetie?" Ava "How old are you" Dean "Oh that's an easy one I am 26" Ava "You're very young daddy" Dean catches her and sits her down on the bed "Yes I am and it feels like I've been your father all my life" Ava "It does? That's very interesting" Dean "Do you want to go down for a nap sweetie?" Ava yawns "Yes I do" Dean picks her up, tucks her in and kisses her on the forehead "Sweet dreams sweetie" Ava "Good night daddy". Dean walks into the living room and picks up a pie "So what's the next job" John "Where's Ava at Dean?" Dean "In her bedroom why?" John "We're on a job that includes her and she needs to be in this meeting dean" Dean while eating some pie "Let's do the meeting later she just went to sleep because she wanted a nap" John "Ok but next time bring her with you" Dean "Fine ok mister pie face" John "Huh?" Dean smashes a pie in John's face. Ava comes running down the steps "Uncle Bobby?" Bobby "What is it Ava?" Ava "Why are there so many cop cars coming towards the house?" Bobby runs to the windows and looks out "Balls" John "What is it Bobby?" Bobby "Take Ava upstairs and hide her" John "Why?" Bobby "Those cop cars contain demons" John scoops up Ava quickly "I'm going to put you in the closet in you bedroom do not leave the closet" Ava "Grandpa grab that machete and the demonik knife from my dresser" John grabs them and hands them to Ava. John "Now don't leave the closet in fact please don't make a sound" Ava "Ok grandpa" John sits Ava down on a chair in the walk-in closet. Huge knocks on the door resonate around the house. Bobby answers the door. Demon1 "We are with the police department and we have warrants to search the premises for a girl named Ava Winchester" Bobby "I don't know who you're talking about" Demon1 "Then you won't mind if we search the premises" Bobby looks to john who nods "Go ahead and search you won't find anyone" one hundred demons fan out and search the house. Ava jumps up and climbs into the ventilation shaft and sits down right as a demon bursts through the closet. Ava starts breathing rapidly and the demon shines his police flashlight into the vent and sees Ava. Demon5 into his police radio "I found her in the first room on the left upstairs" The demon grabs Ava and she screams really loudly then stabs the demon. John, Dean, Bobby, and Sam run up the stairs to see Ava dragging her left leg and barely fending off the demons. Dean shoots a demon to pull their attention away from Ava as she stitches her left leg. The demons quickly turn their attention back to Ava. Ava "Leave me ALONE!" the demons disintegrate after she says that. Dean, Sam, John, and Bobby stare at Ava with their mouths hanging open. Ava collapses and her head hits the floor with a sickening thud. Dean runs to Ava, picks her up and sees that the side of her head is bleeding. John "Holy crap how did she do that?" Dean "She's over here bleeding and all you can do is wonder how SHE DID THAT?!" Sam "I'll go get the med kit" Dean "Thank you Sam" Ava groans. Sam gives Dean the med kit, Dean wipes the blood off of the side of Ava's head and stitches it up. Ava groans as she sits up. Dean picks up Ava, takes her downstairs and lays her down on the couch. Eve the mother of all monsters appears in the living room and grabs Dean and Sam._

 **To Be continued…**


End file.
